BOTELLA
by Akiko Maxwell
Summary: Todos conocen el juego de la botella, pero este s una version modificada,Y MEJORADA! de el, aki nuestros pilotos jugaran y revelaran sus secretos mas intimos del pasado, todo relacionado con ya saben q XD espero q les guste.No es cualquier juego
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos!! aki yo de nuevo, bueno, no creo q nadie me reconosca ya que acabo de cambiar mi nombre, pero tal vez alguien se acuerde de Dark Angel 02, aunq he andado muy desaparecida, con el colegio y todo eso. Bueno aki aparesco nuevamente para todos aquellosinteresados y les presento mi nuevo fic, espero que les guste. es muy divertido.. parejas.. pues ai veran, la trama.. bueno son una recopilacion de pequeñas historias del pasado de nustros keridisimos y guapisimos pilotos. y todas tienen algo en comun, algo ovbio viniendo de mi pero serap jaja se llevaron varias sorpresas, y espero que les guste!! y si es asi xfis haganmelo saber para tener la motivacion de continuarlo jeje eso es todoo disfrutenn cn el fic BOTELLA

Aaa se me olvidaba aclara: gundam wing y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo son victimas de una mente pervertida que utiliza su fama y belleza para divertir a otras mentes iguales jajaja y sin fin de lucroo

Botella

By Akiko Maxwell

Tres meses después de la guerra los pilotos Gundam decidieron ir todos a la misma escuela, un internado para ser más exactos, no tenían otro lugar al que ir. Para fortuna de ellos les asignaron sus dormitorios en el mismo piso. Heero y Trowa dormirían juntos, Quatre y Duo en la habitación de enfrente y Wufei "solo" en la habitación contigua a los estoicos.

Todos los fines de semana se les daba permiso a los estudiantes para que salieran o fueran a visitar a sus familias, ante la ausencia de familias ellos la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaban en una de las casas de Quatre o se iban de parranda por hay y caían dormidos donde fuera, pero no ese fin de semana. Se habían puesto de acuerdo para quedarse a estudiar para las finales que serían la próxima semana, estudiaron la tarde completa, pero ya cuando el sol empezó a esconderse también lo hizo su concentración y para distraerse decidieron jugar a algo.

-Bien¡juguemos! –gritó Duo levantando una botella de cerveza vacía en el aire y poniéndola en el suelo dispuesto a girarla-

-Un segundo Maxwell, aun debes explicar las reglas. –habló Wufei que estaba con los brazos cruzados-

-¿Eh¿No me digas que no sabes jugar Wu, amigo? –Duo sonrió burlonamente-

-Claro que sí, pero...

-Las reglas siempre varían, Duo. –lo interrumpió Trowa serio como siempre-

-Ah bueno. Emmm... –se puso de pie y se acercó a su armario- Usemos estas tarjetas. –sacó una pequeña caja que tenía escrito 'Gay Lovers Game'-

-¿Qué se supone que haces tú con algo como eso? –Heero preguntó con una ceja alzada y de brazos cruzados-

-Ejejeje... bueno uno nunca sabe, jejeje –un poco sonrojado se sentó en el suelo junto a los demás que formaban un pequeño círculo-

-No sabía que tenías eso en el closet. –afirmó el pequeño Quatre-

-Y yo no sabía que tenías ya sabes qué dentro de tu mesa de noche. –respondió este con una sonrisa más burlona todavía, el rubio se volvió pelirrojo de la vergüenza- jajaja no te apenes Q-men, todos tenemos nuestras necesidades. –el rubio se volvió más rojo esta vez pero ya Duo no le dio importancia- Bien ahora... -Duo sacó las mencionadas tarjetas de la caja y las puso en medio del círculo junto a la botella-

-Cuáles son las reglas. –preguntó Quatre con cara inocente, Duo sonrió ampliamente-

-Al que le toque tendrá que sacar una tarjeta y responder o hacer lo que indica. –explicó el americano con una gran sonrisa-

-¿Estas tarjetas dices? –Quatre tomó una delicadamente y la leyó, en dos segundos su cara podía competir con un tomate- ./////. ¿Duo... estás seguro? –Duo solo asintió con énfasis muy sonriente, Trowa miró con curiosidad el reverso de la tarjeta y se la arrebató de las manos al rubio, la leyó-

-'Practica tu posición sexual favorita con la persona a tu izquierda.' –leyó en voz alta. Todos se sonrojaron al escucharlo, incluyendo a Trowa- ¿Qué es esto, Duo? –preguntó sin cambiar la expresión de su cara. Heero solo tomó la tapa de la caja y se la enseñó a Trowa- Solo tú puedes tener algo así.

Duo sonrió inocentemente y mostró la palma de sus manos como diciendo que él no era el responsable de eso.

-Ya tenemos 17 años, esto no les debería de ser ajeno. ///

-Mucho menos a ti. ¬¬ –susurró Wufei-

-ÒoÓ ¡HEY, qué insinúas!

-Nada, yo no dije nada. -Wufei miró hacia otro lado-

-Bien, bien, ya basta ustedes dos, se comportan como niños. ¬¬ –habló Trowa seriamente-

-De acuerdo¿quién comienza? –preguntó Heero tomando la botella y mirando a todos-

-Duo alzó la mano- ¡Yo lo haré! –y trató de tomar la botella, pero...-

-No, yo lo haré. –Wufei se le adelantó y la tomó primero-

-¡¿Qué¡No¡lo haré yo! –tomó la botella pero Wufei no la había soltado-

-No, yo. –tiró la botella hacia él-

-Nooo, yo. –Duo hizo lo mismo-

-Yo. –volvió a tirar de la botella-

-Yo. –lo imitó-

-Yo. –y así continuaron-

-¡Yo!

-¡Yo!

-¡Y...!

-¡Ya basta!, lo haré yo. –Heero les quitó la botella y la puso en el suelo, miró a ambos seriamente para que se quedaran callados-

-Bien. –Duo se cruzó de brazos-

-Bien. –Wufei hizo lo mismo-

Así estaban sentados todos en círculo, hacia la derecha, primero Duo, luego Quatre seguido de Trowa, después Wufei, junto a él Heero al lado de Duo.

Heero giró la botella.

Gira...

Gira...

Siguió girando...

Empezó a detenerse...

Se detuvo...

-¡HEERO! –gritó felizmente Duo, el aludido solo gruñó levemente- Bien saca una tarjeta.

Heero tomó una del montón y la leyó en voz alta.

-'Menciona cuál de los jugadores te atrae más sexualmente y por qué.' –Heero se sonrojó- o///o Errr...

-¿Y bien?

-Errr... yoooo... –todos lo miraban impacientes- creo que es... es... –los demás solo lo miraban y asentían- es... –silencio- No puedo decidirme. –todos se cayeron de espaldas-

-¿¡Cómo que no te puedes decidir!? –le gritó Duo-

-Simplemente no puedo. –habló calmadamente-

-Bien¿pero cuáles son tu opciones? –preguntó Trowa-

-Bien... son... –silencio- D..Duo y... Quatre... –sintió como los colores se le subían al rostro. Trowa lo miró asesinamente-

Los mencionados se habían sonrojado tanto o más que Heero y se miraron nerviosamente.

-Bien¿por qué? –siguió Wufei al ver que todos se quedaban callados-

-Pues... Duo... él simplemente tiene un cuerpo que cualquiera desearía y yo no soy de acero. Y Quatre, porque... –su sonrojo se acentuó más. Comenzó a recordar los sueños húmedos en los cuales estaba el pequeño Quatre devorando su miembro, con toda la cara sonrojada y bañada por su semilla. Sacudió la cabeza ante esos sueños, no quería ponerse más duro de lo que estaba- bueno... él es muy inocente y... me gustaría ver otra faceta en él... –concluyó echando humo por las orejas, al igual que Quatre y Trowa pero este último de coraje-

-Así que te gustaría ver a Winner mamándotelas todas¿no? -Wufei solo sonrió maliciosamente, el 01 y el 04 se sonrojaron aun más-

-Gira la botella¿sí Wufei? –susurró Quatre-

-Bien. –la giró-

Gira...

Gira...

Gira...

Siguió girando...

Comenzó a detenerse...

Se detuvo...

-Quatre. –todos lo miraron, él solo tragó saliva y levantó una tarjeta-

-'¿Con qué te gusta masturbarte?' –todos sonrieron, estaban ansiosos por saber qué tan inocente era el pequeño árabe- Bien... –estaba todo sonrojado- yo... yo tengo... un vibrador... y pues...

-¡Cielos Quatre, no pensé fueras de los que se masturbaba! –aulló sarcásticamente Duo feliz de que hubiese aceptado públicamente su íntimo secreto, ya descubierto por él, por cierto-

-Ya cállate Maxwell, tú eres peor aún.

-Sí, es verdad. Por cierto, no uses tu cepillo de dientes, el otro día estaba algo necesitado y como no encontré nada más... :P

-¡¡MAXWELL, CÓMO PUDISTE!! –Wufei ardía en cólera-

-Sí Duo, pudiste haberme pedido ayuda. –le susurró Heero al oído y pasó su brazo por la cintura del americano quien sonrió-

-Para la próxima¿te parece? –fugazmente pasó su mano por la entrepierna del Soldado Perfecto sintiéndolo endurecer y sonrió aun más-

-Bien, dejen de "hablar". –ordenó Wufei volviendo a sus casillas. Quatre giró la botella-

Gira...

Gira...

Gira...

Se detuvo...

-Trowa. –este tomó tranquilamente una tarjeta y la leyó-

-'Menciona todos los lubricantes que has usado.' Esa es fácil. Bien... saliva y semen, por supuesto. –todos sintieron- Gel para cabello, y varios tipos más, crema para masajes, -Duo saltó en su puesto sonrojado- una vez usé gelatina, –a Quatre lo recorrió un escalofrío- pasta dental y crema para afeitar en los viajes, licor, mmm... qué más... –miró de reojo al rubio y sonrió- Ah sí, crema pastelera, –se relamió los labios y Quatre se sonrojó- salsa de chocolate, mermelada, leche condensada, mmm... Esto es todo lo que recuerdo por ahora.

Todos: O.o

-¿Siempre lo hacen en la cocina? –Duo miró a Trowa y a Quatre, este se sonrojó-

-¿Por qué crees que cada vez que Barton se ofrece para ayudar a Quatre en la cocina cenamos tarde? –Wufei habló con ironía. Quatre se sonrojó más que nunca y se estremeció al sentir un brazo que lo rodeaba por la cintura, sonrió al ver que era de Trowa-

-Sigamos. –Trowa giró la botella-

Gira...

Gira...

Gira...

Se detuvo...

-¡Wu-chan! –cantó alegremente Duo-

-¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames así, Rapunzel!

-Hey, no soy Rapunzel. –Duo tomó su trenza y fingió un puchero. Wufei tomó una tarjeta y la leyó-

-'Cuenta si te has acostado con alguno de los jugadores presentes, si es así, con quién.' –frunció el ceño- No tengo respuesta. –habló seriamente-

-¿Seguro no te has acostado con alguno de nosotros? –preguntó Duo gateando curiosamente hasta él para inspeccionar su rostro en busca de alguna mentira-

-Sí, estoy seguro, no me he acostado con nadie de aquí. –respondió claramente fastidiado-

-¿Seguro? –comenzó a picarle la mejilla con el dedo-

-Siii.

-¿Muy seguro? –siguió picándole la mejilla-

-Siiiiii.

-¿Completamente seguro? –insistió-

-¿Quieres que sea verdad? -lo tomó por la cintura y lo acercó a su cuerpo- Me puedo acostar contigo. –su mirada estaba llena de lujuria-

-Errr... –tragó saliva- N..no, no, solo quería... estar seguro, –habló nerviosamente- pero gracias por la oferta, jeje. –rió nervioso y se soltó del agarre del chino, volviendo como gato asustado a su lugar-

-Bueno, como no respondiste a la pregunta... –comenzó Heero-

-Claro que la respondí. –alegó el chino-

-No, no lo hiciste y por eso... –continuó-

-Claro que sí, solo que no me ha pasado.

-Pero no respondiste, por lo que...

-Bien, entonces me acuesto contigo para que me dejes en paz. –se puso de pie y se inclinó frente al nipón-

-¿Wufei?

-Tú lo quisiste, Yui. –de un movimiento se sentó sobre él, Heero no pudo reaccionar hasta encontrarse atrapado entre las fuertes piernas de su amigo, atrapando también sus bazos con ellas. Wufei deslizó una mano traviesa por dentro de los jeans cortos que llevaba el japonés y tomó su miembro fuertemente, Heero solo gimió de placer-

-Aahh... Wufei... –movió su cuerpo tratando de zafarse, pero el chino lo masturbó fuertemente- aahh... aahhh... detente...

-¿Aun quieres que te conteste la pregunta? –habló con superioridad. Heero, que tenía lo ojos fuertemente cerrados, negó vivazmente con la cabeza, ya que el placer que le daba la mano del chino era demasiado como para hablar- Bien. –sacó la mano, algo húmeda, de entre las piernas del nipón y se fue a su lugar. Heero se enderezó respirando agitadamente y todo sonrojado-

-Me dejaste a medias. –reclamó susurrante el Soldado Perfecto al verse insatisfecho-

-No te preocupes, de eso me encargaré yo después. –Duo le guiñó un ojo juguetonamente y Heero solo sonrió tomando otra vez la cadera de su futuro amante-

-Ya está, sigamos. –Quatre giró la botella y apuntó a Duo-

-Maxwell, es tu turno.

-¡Bien! –y alegremente tomó una tarjeta- 'Di cuál fue la última persona con la que lo hiciste, dónde y cuándo, cuenta detalles.' –leyó- Errr... –a Duo le apareció un tic en el ojo además de un agudo color rojo en las mejillas- Bueno... –miró discretamente a esa persona- Por favor no se enojen¿sí?

-Solo habla¿quieres? –regañó el chino-

-Bien, entonces... –se puso a recordar- Pasó cuando Mariemaia era una amenaza, justo después de que mi buen amigo Heero me golpeara en la sala de controles de la colonia, ¬¬ -habló sarcásticamente mirando a su izquierda- como todos sabrán me tomaron de prisionero, gracias a mi otro gran amigo, Trowa ¬¬ -miró al mencionado- bien, me dejaron en una celda oscura y sucia donde cierta persona me fue a hacer compañía...

La puerta chirrió y se abrió, dejando a la vista la silueta de un chico alto y expresión seria. El muchacho que estaba recostado en el suelo levantó la cabeza y miró en dirección al recién llegado que ya había cerrado la puerta y se acercaba hacia él.

Se acercó a Duo y se inclinó frente a él.

-Espero que no te haya golpeado muy duro.

-Nah, no es nada, él siempre ha sido así. –dijo sentándose en el suelo-

-Déjame ver. –el chico de cabellos castaños tomó su camiseta y empezó a subirla-

-Hey, -trató de detenerlo- ya te dije que no es nada, Trowa. –pero este ya la había pasado por su cabeza y dejadola en sus muñecas-

-¿Nada? –miró el inmenso moretón que teñía de púrpura los abdominales de su amigo-

-Jeje, auch, -hizo una mueca de dolor al reír- bueno algo, pero no tiene importancia.

-¿No te hicieron nada más? –dijo refiriéndose a los guardias-

-Duo negó con la cabeza- No, solo me lanzaron aquí, esos tipos deberían aprender algo de hospitalidad. –habló infantilmente-

-Bien, me alegro que estés bien. –sonrió y acarició sutilmente la mejilla del americano la cual se puso levemente rosa-

-T..Trowa. –susurró débilmente, este solo sonrió dulcemente acentuando el sonrojo en el rostro de su amigo. Duo al darse cuenta que se estaba sonrojando sacudió su cabeza esperando que el latino no lo hubiera notado... muy tarde este estaba complacido de la inocencia de Shinigami- Hey, espera¿viniste a sacarme o a ver mis heridas?

-A ver tus heridas y a hacerte algo compañía. –metió la mano a uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó un pequeño tubo-

-¿Qué es? –Trowa solo abrió el tubo y Duo se sonrojó al imaginar para qué servía eso, el de ojos verdes oprimió el envase del cual salió un gel azul y lo dejó entre sus dedos. Ese gel era igualito a los que usaban en las "decorosas" películas que el trenzado solía ver-

-Ven acá. –dijo suavemente, tomando al trenzado de la cintura, la temperatura de este aumentó varios grados ante el contacto-

-E..espera... Trowa, vas muy rápido. –habló nerviosamente y todo sonrojado tratando de poner algo de resistencia ante el acercamiento de sus cuerpos. Trowa solo lo miró extrañado-

-Cálmate. –le susurró a la vez que sentía sus fríos dedos sobre su abdomen, los cuales viajaron suavemente por la piel amoratada del de ojos violetas en suaves y relajantes masajes-

Duo gimió al contacto con el frío gel, pero pronto se relajó con las caricias de Trowa, poco a poco se dejó llevar y terminó prácticamente acurrucado el pecho y regazo del chico que lo sostenía delicadamente.

-Duo, Duo... –susurró tratando de que respondiera-

Trowa miraba a su compañero que dormitaba en su pecho y sonrió con ternura. Se veía tan lindo e indefenso, su cabello algo desordenado le daba cierto aspecto rebelde, sus ojos tranquilamente cerrados, la pequeña, pero hermosa sonrisa que cruzaba su boca, que se borró cuando entreabrió inconscientemente los labios, esos labios húmedos y sonrosados que exhibía, tan suaves, tan rosas... y tan apetecibles.

Sin darse cuenta se encontró uniendo sus labios a esos de delicioso caramelo cereza, deleitándose con su sabor dulce y seductor, pero eso no era suficiente, quería saborear la boca completa de Duo e intentó abrir más los labios del durmiente con su lengua, logrando que este despertara, al notarlo se separó de su rostro con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-Duo... yo... –pero las explicaciones no fueron necesarias, ya que nuevamente esos sabrosos labios estaban sobre los suyos en un intenso beso-

Se sorprendió de sentir la lengua del trenzado intentando traspasar sus labios, pero le dio la bienvenida en la cavidad de su boca. La lengua de Duo recorrió cada rincón de la boca de Trowa, descubriendo su sabor y enviando corrientes eléctricas por sus espaldas hasta sus ingles, haciendo que sus lenguas danzaran entrelazadas con pasión en la boca del otro. Pronto Duo pasó sus brazos prisioneros por el cuello del latino y este lo abrazó por la cintura, de a poco Duo lo fue recostando en el suelo de la fría celda con él encima.

Separaron sus bocas por la falta de aire, ambos jadeando en excitación y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Duo le sonrió a Trowa y acarició suavemente al cabello de su nuca, Trowa le sonrió de vuelta y besó lentamente, comenzando a acariciar la espalda desnuda del delicioso chico que tenía sentado encima.

Moviendo un poco sus caderas para acomodarse mejor bajo su jinete, sintió como su erección se hacía cada vez más grande y notoria, pero así mismo notó que no era el único, miró el bulto en la entrepierna de Duo y luego a este que lo miraba con ojos insinuantes y lo volvió a besar, esta vez con más pasión que antes.

Duo acariciaba la nuca de Trowa, mientras este se sentaba quedando el americano sobre su cadera provocando que sus erecciones se rozaran al menor movimiento, haciéndoles gemir en la boca del otro. Duo quitó la camisa de Trowa con algo de dificultad y la lanzó lejos, mientras que una de las manos de Trowa se deslizaba hacia el botón de su pantalón negro, hizo lo mismo con los suyos y los besos y caricias continuaron hasta que ambos quedaron desnudos.

Trowa recostó a Duo en el suelo y lo volvió a besar, mientras este lo abrazaba por el cuello, una mano de Trowa acariciaba el costado y pecho del de ojos violetas, mientras que la otra buscaba en el suelo el tubo de gel. Una vez encontrado untó un poco en sus dedos y con ellos tanteó hasta llegar a la estrecha entrada de su amante. Duo gimió al sentir el frío líquido ahí abajo, pero mordió provocativamente los labios del circense ordenándole hacerlo.

Despacio introdujo uno de los dedos lubricados en el cuerpo del pequeño, lo movió gentilmente viendo el rostro bajo suyo que apenas demostraba dolor, lo estaba haciendo bien. Luego introdujo otro moviéndolo lentamente en la cavidad aterciopelada, seguido de un tercero, los movió todos a compás y pronto la caderas del chico bajo él se le unieron pidiendo más contacto. Duo mordió su oreja indicándole que ya estaba listo y gimió en ella excitando más a su futuro jinete. Trowa tomó su miembro, duro como roca, y lo acercó a la entrada preparada, lentamente fue introduciéndolo, pero Duo se movió ensartándose rápidamente, con un grito excitante, ronco, pero lleno de dolor y algo de placer que resonó en sus oídos.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHH!!! –Duo arqueó por completo la espalda y lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su blanco y cremoso cuello-

-Duo... ¿estás bien?... –preguntó entrecortadamente Trowa al ver el rostro de su amante-

-Sí... es que... ya... no podía esperar... –habló pausado a causa del dolor, pero le sonrió y besó suavemente- Mmghmm... –gimió dolorosamente en su boca al moverse un poco para ver si ya estaba listo y se detuvo-

Después de unos minutos en que se acostumbrase a la invasión, comenzó a mover sus caderas marcando un ritmo pausado y lento que en poco tiempo se volvió en salvaje y apasionado. Trowa se movía con fervor dentro de Duo que no dejaba de gritar su nombre y este de gemir el suyo.

-¡Trowa¡Trowa!... AAAHHH... ¡Más rápido!... ¡Más rá...¡OOHHH!... –gritaba Duo echando la cabeza hacia atrás y moviendo sus caderas en un ritmo salvaje-

-¡Aaaahhhh!... Duo... Duo... mmm... –besó demandantemente los labios que ahora le pertenecían- Aaaaahhhh... Eso... Muévete más... aaaahhhh... –su miembro salía y entraba del cuerpo de su amante a la velocidad del rayo, haciendo que ambos gimieran en descontrol, su boca besaba el cuello del pequeño, mientras una de sus manos lo recorría desordenadamente y la otra masturbaba rápidamente su hombría-

-AAAHHHH... ¡¡AAAAAHHH¡Tro...¡Trowa!... ¡¡¡HHMMMM!!! –trató de contenerse- ¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! –Duo se vino en una explosión que alcanzó el pecho de ambos, mientras que su poseedor no dejaba de moverse tratando de obtener la mayor estimulación para su propia venida- ahh... aahh... aahh..

Segundos después de Duo, Trowa inundó su interior haciendo que Duo gimiera nuevamente al sentir su calidez.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH¡¡¡DUOOO!!! –Trowa gritó-

-¡¡TROWA!! –Duo enterró las uñas en la espalda del apasionado circense y este a su vez mordió tentadoramente su cuello prolongando así el placer y la pasión-

Después de salir del cuerpo del pequeño lo besó y tomó sus ropas dispuesto a vestirse y vestirlo, ya que estaba esposado. Cuando iba a ponerle la camisa a Duo este lo detuvo y sacando la lengua lamió seductoramente su pecho y la mano que había usado para satisfacerlo, limpiando así los restos de su pasión que habían salpicado sus tersas pieles. Trowa sonrió e hizo lo mismo además de limpiar el miembro aun erecto de su amante con sus labios, a lo que Duo volvió a gemir y rogar por más, quería empezar el juego nuevamente, pero Trowa se separó y lo besó para que probase de su esencia, lo vistió, pero Duo se resistió. Volvió a besarlo para que entendiera que no era posible una repetición en ese minuto y sin más se fue.

-...y me dejó con las ganas, el muy desgraciado. –finalizó Duo su relato, todos estaban boquiabiertos menos él y por supuesto Trowa-

-O.o No... no lo puedo creer. –apenas pronunció Wufei-

-Nunca pensé que hubiera algo entre ustedes. –habló Heero, su voz sonaba entre decepcionada, celosa y enojada-

-Trowa... ¿por qué? ;; –los ojos de Quatre estaba llorosos- ¿Acaso tú y Duo...?

-No, claro que no, solo fue de momento, nunca ha vuelto a suceder, no piensen mal. –explicó Duo-

-Solo me dejé llevar en ese momento. –se excusó Trowa-

-Sí, solo fue calentura, aunque... –Duo estrechó los ojos- he de decir que Trowa sí sabe hacerlo... tal vez podamos repetir luego. –le guiñó un ojo insinuante, Quatre lo miró furioso y abrazó al latino, mientras que Heero lo estrechaba más a su cuerpo-

-Tú te quedas conmigo. –Heero le habló severamente indicándole que no lo dejaría acercarse a Trowa con esas intenciones-

-O.o No puedo creer que te hayas acostado con Barton, Maxwell. –Wufei habló-

-Ya ves, no se resistió a besarme y terminamos... bueno, terminé con un buen jinete, jejeje.

-Aunque el caballo no estaba nada mal, creo que aceptaré tu oferta de repetir. –Trowa le sonrió lujuriosamente a Duo y este de vuelta, al parecer no les importaba mucho que las personas a las que realmente les importaban estuvieran viendo tal escena. De pronto ambos aparecieron con dos grandes chipotes en la cabeza-

-ù.ú Sí vas a estar conmigo, será solo conmigo¿de acuerdo? –amenazó Quatre, Trowa asintió con lagrimitas en los ojos-

-Lo mismo para ti. ¬¬ -sentenció Heero- No permitiré que nadie más te monte. –Duo asintió, sí que había dolido ese golpe-

-Bien, gira la botella. –Duo la gira-

Gira...

Gira...

Se detiene...

-Wufei. –el chino toma una tarjeta a regañadientes-

-'¿De qué tamaño lo tienes? Pruébalo.' Mmm... creo que... unos 19 centímetros, más o menos.

-Qué, solo eso jajajaja –rió Duo, pero Trowa lo interrumpió-

-No hables que el tuyo es de 13 nada más. –esta vez fue el turno de Wufei de reír y de Duo de apenarse-

-¡Esperen, tiene que probarlo! –reclamó Duo-

-Bien. -aceptó Wufei- ¿Quatre, quieres verlo? –le sonrió libidinosamente y se relamió los labios. Quatre miró con el ceño fruncido a Trowa y luego a Wufei y sonrió triunfal-

-Me encantaría. –dijo y miró de reojo la expresión de su novio-

-O.O ¡¡¿Qué¡Quatre, te lo prohíbo¡no le verás nada a Wufei! –se puso frente a él y lo zarandeó-

-¿Por qué no?, tu viste el de Duo¿no?, además creo que es más grande que el tuyo y tal vez me haga disfrutar más¿tú qué crees, Wufei? –le sonrió maliciosamente, Trowa estaba más que celoso-

-¡¿Qué dices?! Quatre entiende, yo nunca te engañé.

-Pero te acostaste con Duo. –repuso el rubio-

-No, bueno sí, pero... ni siquiera éramos novios... Vamos Quatre...

-Pero ya lo habíamos hecho antes y me prometiste serme fiel.

-Jamás te prometí tal cosa. –los ojos de Quatre se oscurecieron- Bueno, no en ese momento, pero luego sí... Quatre la primera vez que lo hicimos estaba caliente y tú también así que no me culpes de que perdiste la inocencia por mí.

-¿Perderla por ti?, claro que no, ya la había perdido.

-¿Qué?... O.o

-¡¿Qué?! O.O –todos los demás-

-Sí¿y qué?, no creo que hayan llegado hasta aquí siendo vírgenes¿verdad?

-Quatre¿quieres decir que lo habías hecho antes?, –el rubio asintió- ¿y que me hiciste creer que era el primero? -otro asentimiento- ¿Entonces por qué demonios lloraste cuando te la metí si ya lo habías hecho? –Quatre se sonrojó-

-¡Porque son un buen actor, por eso!

-Buen actor será Wufei, -sarcasmo- lo que pasa es que no puedes admitir que te dolió.

-¡Pues claro que me dolió, si me la metiste como si fueras ametralladora!

-Porque estabas gritando como loco¿qué querías¿que me aguantara? Tú me excitaste y te la metí, te di lo que me estabas rogando desde hacía semanas y aun más con tus gemidos.

-¡Yo nunca te rogué para que lo hiciéramos!

-Si no cuentas como ruego que cada vez que me veías te colgabas a mi espalda y gemías insinuante en mi oído, además de todos los afrodisíacos con los que preparabas las comidas y todas la películas porno que alquilaste ese día...

-Eso... Yo no te estaba rogando, solo... ¡quería saber cuánto aguantabas, eso es todo!

-Pues entonces no me culpes de que te dolió, porque tú me lo insinuaste por semanas y yo me aguanté hasta que te lo hice.

-Eres un animal en la cama¿lo sabías?

-¡Y tú la puta más fina que conozco!

-¡Si por lo menos hubieras usado condón no se me hubiera infectado la herida que TÚ me dejaste!

-¡Sí por lo menos me hubieras dado algún buen lubricante no te habría dolido tanto!

-¡Sí, y a ti se te ocurrió usar la gelatina que había hecho para ti!

-Sí y sirvió mejor de lo que seguramente sabía.

-Siempre cocino para ti y tú ni me lo agradeces.

-Si no llamas agradecimiento a que te lleve a la cama cada vez que quieres, que son varias veces al día... Además solo cocinas para mi con afrodisíacos, para que te satisfaga en la cama¿no es así?

-Sí me lo hicieras tan bien como a Duo seguro no te estimularía artificialmente.

-Pero él no es un niño llorón como tú, que al meterte un dedo gritas como si te metieran una escoba dentro.

-Claro, como eres tú el que siempre coge.

-¿Y quién más¿Acaso tú?

-Bueno, nunca me has dado la opción de intentarlo.

-Sí eso era lo que te molestaba lo hubieras dicho.

-Bien, entonces yo voy arriba hoy día. –Trowa se relamió los labios-

-¿Crees que puedas satisfacerme? –lo tomó por la cintura el rubio lo miró algo enojado, pero al ver la nota de burla en los ojos de su amado sonrió-

-Y si no puedo lo intentaré toda la noche hasta hacerte gritar mi nombre para que me detenga. –le susurró al oído al tiempo que se lo mordía-

-¿Significa que no quieres verlo? –Wufei, Duo y Heero habían visto la pequeña pelea muy atentamente-

-Claro que sí. –Quatre se separó del de ojos verdes-

-¿Cómo? Pero, Quatre...

-Lo siento amor, pero tengo que vengarme. –lo besó en los labios y gateó sensualmente hasta Wufei que tenía las dos piernas estiradas-

-Ven aquí, precioso. –Wufei alargó una de sus manos y con un dedo tomó el mentón del rubio guiándolo hacia él, hasta que quedó sentado sobre su cadera. Quatre se relamió los labios y pasó uno de sus brazos por el cuello del chino, con la otra mano desabrochó sus pantalones y la introdujo hasta alcanzar su objetivo, todos en la habitación supieron que lo había encontrado al escuchar gemir a Wufei-

-Aahhh... –Quatre tomó el miembro en su mano y lo masajeó suavemente- Aahh... mmmm... Quatre... –el chino abrazó la estrecha cintura del rubio, deslizó una mano por debajo de la camiseta subiendo por la espalda haciendo que el árabe se arquease ante la caricia y gimiera en placer-

-Aaahh... –Quatre exhaló sensualmente al sentir esa mano y más aun al sentir la otra que bajaba hasta sus glúteos y los apretaba fuertemente- Mmmmm... –apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Wufei, gimiendo en su oído haciendo que el contacto entre sus cuerpos fuese mayor, al igual que sus durezas y los celos de su novio. Imperceptiblemente volteó la cabeza mirando de reojo las expresiones del mismo, sonrió para sus adentros al mismo tiempo que sentía su camisa abandonar la tibieza de su piel- Aaaaaahhhhh... –oprimió el miembro en su mano al sentir como el chino capturaba unos de sus pezones en su boca y jugaba con él, inconscientemente juntó más su cadera con la de su amante-

-Aaaahhhhh... Qua... Quatre... sigue... sigue... mmm... –Wufei besó el blanco cuello de su provocador compañero y este echó la cabeza hacia atrás-

-Aaaahhhh... –las manos de Wufei acariciaban libremente las nalgas del rubio, mientras que su boca decidió explorar la del otro- mmm...

Quatre sintió los labios carnosos del chico bajo él sobre los suyos y comenzó a besarlo con gusto, eran tan suaves como los de su querido Trowa, pero estos eran más dulces, el sabor de la venganza se había mezclado bien con sus acciones. El beso terminó y sintió nuevamente las manos del oriental, esta vez una en sus glúteos y otra acariciando el enorme bulto bajo sus pantalones.

-Aaaahhhh... –Quatre gimió sensualmente en su oído, provocándolo a que lo tocase más- Mmmm... Wufei... sí... justo ahí... aahh... –tomó entre sus labios la oreja de quien acariciaba su hombría- Aaahhh... Wu... Wu... –repetía incansable una y otra vez, quería que Trowa sintiera lo que es ser engañado con un amigo- Aaaahhh... –la mano que tenía libre la usó para quitarle las prendas a su amante quien hizo lo mismo con él, cual no era la sorpresa de Trowa de ver a su 'angelical' novio desnudo, besando y acariciando íntimamente a uno de sus mejores amigos, también desnudo y con él mirando la escena en primera fila- Aaaaaaaahhhhhh... –gimió fuertemente Quatre al sentir su miembro oprimido, Wufei lo empezó a masturbar- Aaahhhh... aaahhhh... Wu... ¡Wu!... ¡Sí!... sigue... Aaaahhh... por favor... mmmm... –movía sus caderas para obtener mayor contacto-

El chino masajeó con frenesí los suaves, pero firmes glúteos de su nuevo amante, pronto el miembro de este comenzó a gotear y utilizó la semilla para embetunar sus dedos los que hundió de golpe en el cuerpo del árabe.

-¡Aaaahhhhh!... –gimió Quatre de dolor placentero y movió más sus caderas. Estaba tan caliente, tan duro, necesitaba desahogarse. Wufei soltó su miembro y tomó las caderas del rubio entre sus manos, situándolo justo sobre su miembro. Trowa veía horrorizado lo que seguía-

De un solo empujón entró en ese 'inocente' cuerpo que al instante le exigió placer, comenzó a moverse más rápido que nunca, Quatre se lo exigía así, el mismo ahora mordía suavemente su cuello y lo llevaba a las estrellas ida y vuelta. El que guiaba era el árabe, él solo era le estaca que usaba el rubio para satisfacerse y vengarse, solo era su juguete, pero lo hacía tan bien, era tan deseable y tan perfecto que no importaba.

Trowa veía atónito a su niño empalándose una y otra vez en el ancho miembro de Wufei, gimiendo estruendosamente su placer. Bajo ellos había un pequeño charco de semen que recorría desde el suelo bajando por las piernas del rubio y se perdía en su entrada, justo donde ambos cuerpos copulaban en busca del placer y deseo extremos.

Pronto el charco en la alfombra se hizo más grande y por las piernas de Quatre se hicieron mil caminos de semilla hasta el suelo, el rubio besó con pasión a su amante y este lo masturbó hasta que se viniese, puesto que no lo había hecho. El palpitante miembro asiático, rojo, caliente y cubierto de la blanca y viscosa sustancia abandonó la, ahora, ancha y roja entrada que mostraba del rubio a sus compañeros, que al instante se comprimió, volviendo a su tamaño.

Todos miraban el espectáculo excitados, menos Trowa, por ser el novio de quien lo daba.

Los ojos de Quatre mostraban el brillo más sensual y provocativo que jamás hubiese visto en él, su cuerpo cubierto de sudor y semilla, los endurecía demasiado.

Su miembro erecto y palpitante, las caricias, besos, mordidas y gemidos que le regalaba, era como estar en el cielo, era como cogerse a una criatura celestial.

El 'inocente' rubio se puso de pie y desnudo rozó por última vez su hombría contra los labios de su nuevo amante; ondeando sus caderas sensualmente volvió hasta su puesto junto a su novio, en donde le dio un casto beso en la mejilla y le susurró.

-Eso es lo que puedo hacer si me sabes tratar. –rió suave y coquetamente en su oído a la vez que lo mordía y se separaba de él-

Trowa completamente sonrojado y duro miró a su novio.

-¡¡Quatre!! –tomó la camisa abandonada del pequeño y la hundió en las partes íntimas del dueño- ¡¡¿Qué haces¡Vístete! –le ordenó como buen novio sobreprotector-

-¿Para qué? –la sonrisa que mostraba era totalmente descarada- Si todos me vieron tener sexo, no creo que les importe que ahora esté desnudo¿verdad? –tocó insinuante el muslo, muy cerca de la ingle de Duo quien se sonrojó y asintió- ¿Lo ves?

-¡¡DUO!! –Trowa quitó rápidamente la mano de Quatre de la pierna del trenzado-

-¿No te gusta que tus amantes se toquen entre ellos? –Quatre abrazó por el cuello a Duo, este sonrió y lo abrazó por la cintura-

-Sí Trowa, tal vez podamos hacer un trío. –rozó su nariz contra la oreja de Quatre y le susurró algo que lo sonrojó e hizo reír traviesamente-

-Ni lo sueñes Duo, tú me perteneces y no tocarás a nadie que no sea yo. –Heero alejó a Quatre de su trenzado, lo tomó por la cadera y lo acercó hasta dejarlo sentado en su regazo-

-Heero... –Duo lo miró atónito- Lo siento, Q-chan. –lo miró con ojos de pena, sin embargo alargó su cuello hasta el rostro del rubio y rozó sus labios suavemente, para luego sonreírle, a lo que Quatre le mordía el labio inferior-

Heero al ver la acción oprimió la entrepierna del chico sobre él para que se detuviera, Duo solo gimió en la boca del árabe separándose y arqueando la espalda.

-Heerooo... –gimió de placer, pero el otro lo apretó violentamente- ¡Aaa! –gritó de dolor- ¡Heero, me duele! Auch... suéltame... –suplicó-

-Es lo que te mereces por besarlo. –lo apretó más aun, enterrando sus uñas en la sensibilidad del americano, el cual solo gritó-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... no lo volveré a hacer, pero... aaaahhhh... suéltame... –Heero lo hizo-

-Pero ni creas que te salvaste. –Duo asintió y volvió a su sitio junto a él, acariciando su dolido bulto-

-Quatre, dinos ¿era o no de ese tamaño? –preguntó Duo mirando al árabe ruborizarse y asentir-

-Llegó más adentro que el de Trowa así que sí era de ese tamaño. –Trowa enrojeció de pena-

-Ja-ja ¿contentos? Sigamos¿quieren? –Wufei abrochó sus pantalones y sonrió a Quatre quien relamió sus labios y le guiñó un ojos. Trowa lo golpeó en la cabeza-

-ù.úU ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste? –Quatre asintió-

-Sí, lo siento, no lo haré más. –le sonrió dulcemente y comenzó a vestirse-

-Eso está mejor. –dijo al ver a su novio nuevamente vestido como era decente, el rubio se sentó junto al castaño y este lo rodeó por la cintura con un brazo-

Heero giró la botella.

Gira...

Gira...

Gira...

Se detiene en...

Continuara...

jajaja y que les parecio?? les esta gustando? no se olviden de mi y sus reviews :D me encataria saber su opinioon tambien esto abierta a sugerencias con las preguntas, aver si a alguno se le ocurre alguna cosilla que les gustaria saber del pasado de estos chicos y yo les cuento la historia XD bueno eso es todo hasta el prox capìtuloooo


	2. Chapter 2

notas de moi: Esperaron mucho?? bueno la verdad.. no pude contenerme y tuve que subir el 2do capitulo ahoritaaa sino despues me demoro meses jajaj, espero q les guste:

Heero giró la botella.

Gira...

Gira...

Gira...

Se detiene en...

-Trowa. –anunció Heero seriamente-

-Bien. –tomó una tarjeta y leyó- 'Tú y el jugador a tu derecha deben decir cuándo, cómo y con quién fue su primera vez.' –Trowa arqueó una ceja y miró a Wufei, él solo se encogió de hombros- Bien, fue poco después de que cumplí los 15 años, estaba trabajando en los ajustes de Heavyarms y...

El sonido de las máquinas era ensordecedor, se veía a varios mecánicos recorriendo los andamios que conectaban con una enorme máquina humanoide, su nombre era Heavyarms, uno de los cinco Gundams creados para la dominación de la Tierra en la Operación Meteoro.

En uno de aquellos andamios un chico estaba sentado en el suelo, frente a una laptop tecleando rápidamente, vestía un entero de mecánico celeste con franjas beige en los hombros, y el revestimiento interior del cuello naranja. Su cabello era castaño claro y cubría uno de sus ojos, los cuales eran de un hermoso verde esmeralda, el chico no debía pasar de 15 o 16 años de edad.

-¡Hey, Sin Nombre! –escuchó que lo llamaban y levantó la vista al hombre que tenía delante-

-¿Qué sucede, Trowa? –preguntó volviendo a su trabajo-

-He notado que trabajas demasiado¿no crees que deberías tomar un tiempo para relajarte? –puso las manos en su cintura mirando al chico en el suelo-

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer. –dijo sin emoción en su voz-

El hombre frente a él se inclinó a ver lo que hacía. Era un hombre robusto, de no más de 25 años, su cabello era de color rubio ceniza, corto y con dos patillas bajo las orejas, sus ojos eran azul grisáceo y vestía el mismo entero de mecánico que el chico, nada más que este era anaranjado. Su cara era dura y de cuerpo macizo, su nombre era Trowa Barton.

-Mmm... ¿Aun sigues con el Sistema de Navegación? –preguntó al ver las gráficas e informes en la pantalla. El chico asintió-

-Solo lo estoy revisando y dando los últimos ajustes. –siguió tecleando hábilmente. Hubo un momento de silencio-

-Dime¿ya comiste? –los dedos del muchacho se detuvieron y sus ojos verdes miraron seriamente a los azules- Supongo que no, entonces... ¿quisieras acompañarme? Vamos, yo invito. –se puso de pie y le tendió una mano para que también lo hiciera. Ojos verdes miraron con desconfianza la mano que le tendía, desechándola se puso de pie-

Salieron del hangar y se dirigieron a la cafetería, ahí Trowa ordenó por el chico y ambos comieron en silencio, una vez terminada su comida el muchacho se puso de pie, agradeció educadamente la invitación y se marchó sin más, de vuelta a sus labores, Trowa solo resopló y sonrió maliciosamente a espaldas del chico que en ese momento desaparecía por la puerta del comedor.

Ya eran pasadas las 2:00 de la madrugada y la mayoría de los mecánicos y técnicos ya se habían marchado, a excepción del chico sin nombre, quien fue divisado rápidamente por un par de deseosos ojos grisáceos. Se acercó lentamente al, prácticamente niño que tenía en frente, quien estaba de pie tecleando como siempre en una de las computadoras de respaldo del Gundam.

Estaba muy concentrado en su tarea, si lograba terminar con los ajustes del Sistema de Navegación de la nave podría tomarse libre el día siguiente...

Sintió una presencia en su espalda y le habló.

-No deberías estar aquí si no tienes trabajo que hacer. –dijo sin despegar los ojos del monitor-

-Sí, bueno... quería ver algo. –dijo parándose a escasos centímetros del cuerpo del chico, este tecleó unos cuantos códigos más y el monitor se apagó-

-¿Algo? –se volteó y arqueó una ceja en forma interrogativa, pero comenzó a caminar por el andamio pasando frente a la cabina abierta del Gundam verde océano, seguido de Trowa, este lo tomó de la muñeca para que se detuviera y el chico lo miró seriamente-

-Más bien... a alguien. –lo acercó a su cuerpo sujetándolo con un brazo de la cintura y con el otro de la muñeca- Quería verte. –le sonrió, sus ojos tenía un extraño brillo, uno que no era agradable para el joven muchacho entre sus brazos-

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó enfadado, empujándolo para hacer algo de distancia entre sus cuerpos- Suéltame, ahora. –ordenó severamente el castaño intentando zafarse de aquellos brazos que lo sostenían fuertemente, pero en vano-

-La verdad, yo quería... hacer algo contigo. –le dijo al tiempo que lo empujaba dentro de la cabina de Heavyarms, y se le lanzaba encima, cerrándose la compuerta tras él-

-Aghh, quítate... déjame en paz, maldito... –el chico trataba con todas sus fuerzas de contener al gorila que ahora lo tocaba por todos lados- Aaahhh no... –Trowa tomó del cuello de la ropa al chico bajo su cuerpo y de un movimiento abrió el uniforme de mecánico, dejando a su vista libidinosa el broceado, firme y apetecible pecho del castaño-

Se relamió los labios y tomó ambas muñecas del chico las cuales las ató fuertemente con el cinturón de seguridad preventivo de la cabina que era más flexible y manejable, dejando inmovilizado al ojiverde que miraba con desesperación la escena. Después de eso acercó su rostro al enfadado del castaño y le habló con voz calmada y claramente deseosa por continuar.

-¿Sabes que eres muy atractivo, pequeño? –le preguntó tomándolo del mentón haciendo que lo mirase con rencor-

-¡Suéltame YA! –gritó en su cara, sus ojos no dejaban de despedir furia esmeralda, Trowa negó suavemente con la cabeza-

-Lo siento, pero no será posible... –posó sus manos en la cadera del chico tomando lo que quedaba de su uniforme- al menos no hasta que te haga mío. –rió burlonamente en su oído y lo comenzó a lamer, mientras que con sus manos quitaba los estorbosos pantalones que le impedían ver al chico en su totalidad. El chico gimió al contacto con esa lengua y moviendo un poco su cuerpo trató de desatarse sin éxito-

Después de jugar un rato con la oreja y el cuello del chico, separó su rostro para poder admirar la perfecta figura que tenía prisionera, sus brazos, piernas y bíceps bien formados, aumentaban su deseo, su cuerpo brillando en una delicada capa de sudor, las piernas separadas invitantes a tocar lo que entre ellas habitaba, sus ojos verdes mirándole con profundo odio, su rostro sonrojado y el pequeño bulto que estaba comenzando a hacerse más visible, lo excitaban hasta endurecer por completo.

Sonrió sin reparo y se quitó rápidamente su propia ropa, quedando completamente desnudo a diferencia del chico que aun conservaba su ropa interior, unos boxers muy cortos y ajustados, de color negro que delineaban perfectamente su redondo trasero y lo mucho que su hombría comenzaba a erguirse. Trowa se acomodó entre las piernas del chico y acarició el bulto que se comenzó a alzar aun más, provocando que de la garganta del chico salieran una serie de gemidos suplicantes.

-No... espera... no lo hagas... Aaaahhhh... –el muchacho había cerrado sus ojos y gemía a las caricias proporcionadas a su miembro que cada vez aumentaba más su volumen y el calor sofocante que comenzaba a sentir se intensificaba a cada beso que Barton le daba a su pecho- Aaaahhhhhh... –echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir uno de sus pezones capturados por la boca de ese hombre y al mismo tiempo al sentir la falta de su única prenda- aaaaahhhh... no... no... Trowa... ¡Aaaahhhh!... –Trowa había comenzado a masturbar la erguida virilidad del chico y comenzó a bajar con los besos, hasta llegar a la misma-

-Mmm... esto te va a gustar mucho, Sin Nombre. –y lamió la base la hombría para subir lentamente hasta la punta y bajar nuevamente. El chico no podía parar de jadear de placer y de repetir negaciones que sabía, su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo. Al fin Trowa se embutió todo el miembro del chico; a cada succión el ritmo era más rápido y pronto el pequeño comenzó a mover sus caderas en busca de alivio a su necesidad y más placer para su cuerpo. Barton lo succionó hasta que se viniese en un placentero grito-

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! –gritó al llenar la boca del rubio entre sus piernas quien rápidamente lo calló con su boca, la cual estaba llena de su semilla la que introdujo por completo en la boca de su dueño e hizo bebérsela toda- Mmm... ahh... ahh... –respiraba agotadamente y saboreó su boca, mientras que su amante volvía a su cuello y comenzaba a morderlo- ¡¡¡Nnnmmm!!!... –ahogó un gemido al sentir de pronto tres dedos dentro de su cuerpo que se movían salvajemente y a Trowa que lamía, besaba, succionaba y mordía cada vez más fuerte su cuello-

-Aaahhh... aahhhh... Eres delicioso... Siempre lo repetiremos... Aaaahhhhh... –el rubio movía sus caderas contra las del chico frotando mutuamente sus miembros palpitantes uno de los cuales comenzaba a escurrir nuevamente-

El hombre volvió a besar los labios del niño bajo él y lo abrió más de piernas, el chico solo pudo cerrar fuertemente los ojos al ser invadido veloz y salvajemente por la dura, ancha y deseosa hombría de Barton, quien comenzó a moverse al instante haciendo que el castaño gimiera de dolor.

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! –gritó y movió violentamente sus manos solo logrando lastimarse las muñecas con las correas que lo aprisionaban, Trowa solo envestía la entrada del chico, importándole muy poco si lo lastimaba o no-

-Ooohhh... Siiii... eso... mmmm... –hundió su cabeza en el rojo cuello del de ojos verdes, mientras que lo masturbaba brutalmente y que con su otra mano pellizcaba los erectos y rojos pezones de su joven amante- Aaaaahhhh... –lo invistió nuevamente, mientras que de los ojos del chico brotaron incontenibles dos pequeñas lágrimas de dolor-

-¡¡¡AAAHHH¡Detente!... aaahhh... me duele... para... ¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!!! –la masturbación fue más rápida al igual que las envestidas, el más pequeño solo se estremecía de dolor, pero paulatinamente ese dolor se convirtió en algo tan placentero que inconscientemente comenzó a mover sus caderas intentando sentir y complacerse más aun- Aaahhhh... aaaahhhh... –lo gemidos cada vez eran más roncos, cortos y suplicantes, y sus caderas se movían cada vez más rápido-

Entreabrió los ojos y vio al hombre que lo envestía mirándolo con lujuria, una tenue luz roja iluminaba la pequeña e incómoda cabina. El de ojos azules se acercó a sus labios y trató de besarlos, pero él lo mordió tentativamente a lo que el hombre se endurecía más haciendo todo aquello más placentero y pasional. El chico gimió tan provocadoramente ante el aumento en el ritmo, que el rubio no pudo resistirse y lo masturbó como si en ello se le fuese la vida, sus caderas iban tan rápido que ni siquiera se veía cuando su rojo miembro salía de ese caliente y apetitoso cuerpo.

Su vista se vio nublada al sentir sus fuerzas desparramarse en su propio rostro y pecho, ya que tanto movimiento había hecho que su espalda se curvara y su cadera se levantara, hasta su miembro quedara muy cerca de su torso y rostro, lo que también ayudaba a que la penetración fuese más fácil, profunda y satisfactoria.

Relamió sus labios y sintió nuevamente su sabor deleitar su boca, vio como Trowa se inclinaba aun moviéndose salvajemente en su interior y como pasaba su lengua desde sus clavículas hasta su barbilla para limpiar algunas de las gotas de semen que habían saltado al momento de su venida.

-Aaaahhhh... –gimió perezosamente al hombre dentro de él, pero este solo lo miró deseoso y se movió con más violencia- AAAHHHH... –gritó ante la carga de placer que recorrió su espalda e hizo su miembro expulsar la semilla que aun le quedaba dentro, su abusador no dejó de moverse y masturbarlo hasta que diez minutos después y tras dos eyaculaciones más por parte del chico que salpicaron a cada parte de la cabina, se vino dentro de él con un gran grito de satisfacción, inundando todo su interior de su esperma caliente para desplomarse fatigadamente sobre el pequeño-

-Aaah... aah... –jadeaban ambos ante la excitación física recién pasada, el hombre desató a su objeto de deseos y luego lo desmontó, fue cuando lo tomó por la cadera e hizo que se sentara sobre él, el chico lo miró confundido, el rubio solo le sonrió descaradamente. Acariciando y apretando los glúteos de su amante le susurró sensualmente-

-Ahora hay que limpiar todo esto. –e hizo que mirase los monitores a sus costados, todos ellos cubiertos por varias gotas de semen que escurrían hacia abajo, el chico asintió sonrojado y comenzó a lamerlas una por una, sensualmente, siempre sentado sobre Trowa, quien lo sujetaba fuertemente por la cintura y acariciaba lentamente su miembro desnudo, enviando nuevas corrientes eléctricas por su cuerpo-

Al terminar la operación Trowa lo tomó e hizo que se sentara en el suelo entre sus piernas, mirándolo al rostro, ahí le indicó el asiento de cuero que tenía un charco de semen regado sobre él, y rápidamente comenzó a lamerlo todo, degustando el sabor del sexo salvaje y abusivo, pero sin embargo excitante y enviciante, esa era la mezcla de su semilla y la de ese experimentado y grotesco sexópata.

Cuando terminó levantó el rostro, pero Barton le indicó algo más que debía limpiar, y se encontraba justo entre sus piernas. Tomándolo entre sus manos se lo llevó a la boca y a sus oídos gemidos de placer golpearon rápidamente, lo succionó hasta que su boca se vio inundada de más de ese espeso líquido blanco y lo saboreó todo hasta no dejar ni una gota en el caliente ser de carne.

Con dificultad se puso de pie, oprimió uno de los botones del tablero y la escotilla se abrió, en silencio salió de ahí y se colocó sus ropas, al estar ya vestido dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero la voz de aquel hombre que le había quebrantado la inocencia que llevaba dentro, lo detuvo.

-¿Qué te pareció, precioso? –preguntó el rubio que se encontraba en medio del pasillo desnudo-

-Que no se vuelva a repetir. –y sin volver a ver atrás siguió su camino hasta su camarote-

-Días después lo mataron y yo tomé su lugar como Trowa Barton. –finalizó Trowa de brazos cruzados, en la habitación solo se escuchaba silencio el cual duró por un rato más-

Silencio...

-O.o ¿Quieres decir que te violó? –preguntó Duo con la boca en el suelo, Trowa asintió-

-Pero terminé cediendo, el sexo es demasiado bueno como para resistirse. –todos lo miraron estando de acuerdo con sus palabras-

-Jajaja –rió Quatre-

-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?! –Trowa lo miró de forma asesina-

-Nada, -rió suavemente- es que me sorprende que El gran Trowa Barton, Rey de Sexo y la Satisfacción haya perdido su virginidad a los 15. Jajajaja –rió a carcajadas Quatre-

- ¬¬ Sí¿y¿Acaso tú eras tan puta que la perdiste a los 10? –le sonrió triunfante, Quatre lo vio furioso-

-No, pero soy árabe y fue a los 12. –lo miró desafiante y muy orgulloso de sus palabras-

-¿Con quién¿tu perro? –Trowa rió, Quatre infló las mejillas disgustado y sonrojado-

-¡Claro que NO! –le gritó-

-Ah bueno, es que como siempre andas tan caliente y como nadie más que yo puede hacer que te corras hasta quedarte dormido pensé que...

-¡Tú no eres el único que lo ha logrado! –refutó ante el ego de su novio, a Trowa le salió un tic de celos en el ojo, pero trató de pasarlo desapercibido, no quería que todos creyeran que además de ser celoso era orgulloso y ególatra en extremo, aunque así lo fuera-

-Bien¿quién fue? Debió caer muerto después de hacértelo una semana sin parar para que dejara de parársete. –Quatre estaba furioso, pero lo ignoró-

-La verdad fue él quién me quitó la inocencia, y no tú. De seguro que nunca se la has quitado a alguien. –Trowa saltó un poco al escuchar eso- Además la primera vez debe ser perfecta y suave, y contigo de seguro mi colita habría sufrido una semana entera.

-No te creas. –habló sarcástico- Sí se la he quitado a alguien y ese alguien no tuvo ningún problema después, es más, después de la primera vez con él, me pidió más y estuvimos un día y medio haciéndolo sin detenernos. –Heero se sonrojó al escucharlo, Trowa solo sonrió al ver su reacción-

-Bien, como quieras, al fin y al cabo esa fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

-Pero Quatre, si no mal recuerdo fue de día. –dijo Duo que estaba muy entretenido escuchando la segunda pelea del día de la pareja esa. Quatre lo pensó y luego asintió-

-Sí, tienes razón Duo. –Trowa fulminó a Duo con la mirada-

-Duo¿acaso tú...? –comenzó a preguntar-

-¿Eh¿Yo qué?... –preguntó inocentemente, pero luego entendió y negó rotundamente- No, no, no, no es lo que crees, Quatre solo me contó, yo no fui el que se acostó con él la primera vez.

-¿Entonces quién? –Heero preguntó curiosamente a Quatre-

-Bueno... –comenzó-

-¡¡Un segundo!! –interrumpió Duo, todos lo miraron- Aun falta que Wufei responda. –Wufei se sonrojó y miró furioso a Duo-

-Gracias Maxwell. –dijo sarcásticamente y Duo solo sonrió-

-De nada, para eso son los amigos. -sonrió inocente, Wufei suspiró hondamente-

-Bien, fue cuando ustedes, -refiriéndose a 01, 02 y 04- fueron amenazados con la detonación de la Nueva base Edwards¿lo recuerdan? –los aludidos asintieron- Bien, Barton y yo robamos dos transbordadores y los estrellamos en la flota que usó Oz para escapar de ahí, yo fui y enfrenté a Traize pero... –dejó de hablar, todos esperaban pacientemente a que continuara pero no lo hizo-

-Perdiste en el duelo, eso ya lo sabemos no tienes por qué se tan orgulloso. –facilitó Duo, entonces Wufei gruñó y continuó...-

-Mi nombre es Wufei Chang. –el chino blandió su espada-

-Traize Kushrenada. –se presentó y el duelo comenzó. Ambos esquivaban y atacaban alternadamente, hasta que Wufei hizo un mal movimiento y quedó a merced de un ataque, Traize tenía el filo de su espada sobre el cuello del oriental, este se levantó del suelo sin quitarle la vista fiera de encima-

-¿Por qué no me matas? –ojos negros veían furiosos a las orbes azules del aristócrata-

-Fuiste muy amable de bajar de tu movil suit, creo que es justo que volvamos a luchar en tu especialidad. –habló calmada y suavemente, bajando la espada- Además... –se acercó y tomó el mentón del chico que permanecía estático en su lugar- todo vencedor debe recibir un premio... –sonrió al ver la confusión reflejada en los ojos rasgados- y ese premio... eres tú. –la confusión se hizo clara a lo largo del rostro asiático, pero su impresión pudo más al sentir los labios de ese apuesto hombre de cabello castaño, rozando suavemente los suyos para terminar en un suave beso-

El chino apenas reaccionó y apartó a aquel hombre de su lado, mirándolo sorprendido y sonrojado limpió su boca con el dorso de su mano, Traize al ver la reacción despectiva del chico frunció enojadamente el ceño.

-Esa no es manera de agradecerle a la persona que perdonó tu vida. –lo apuntó nuevamente con la espada, al ver esto Wufei se congeló, no tenía oportunidad contra él en un nuevo duelo, lanzó la afilada hoja a un lado lejos de él en señal de rendición, pero aun así sus ojos eran determinados-

Traize bajó su arma y la envainó para acercarse de nuevo al chico, lo tomó nuevamente del rostro y lo besó, pero esta vez de manera brusca y autoritaria, le había enfadado mucho la descortesía que le había propinado el chino. Este cerró fuertemente los ojos, sintiendo como su boca era explorada con avidez por la lengua del castaño y como de a poco lo iba conduciendo a un sillón cercano, pronto sintió el reverso de sus rodillas topar contra el brazo de este y vio al hombre alejarlo un poco para examinarlo con más detenimiento, Traize sonrió mostrando una hermosa sonrisa y de un movimiento volteó al muchacho y lo hizo caer en el sillón.

Los ojos de Wufei se abrieron al entender que con lo de 'premio' no se refería a solo un beso y sus mejillas se encendieron. La mitad de su cuerpo, de la cintura hacia arriba, estaba sobre el sillón y el resto, colgaba de uno de los brazos del mueble, sintió como aquel hombre se acercaba y oprimía su cadera contra su cuerpo, mientras sus manos abandonaban sus caderas, impidiéndole escapar. El hombre se quitó el elegante saco azul y bajó la cremallera de su pantalón, pasó su brazo por el rededor de la cintura del chino tomando el extremo de la cinta que sujetaba sus pantalones y tiró de ella desatándola, Wufei enrojeció ante la acción.

-¡Hey¡¿qué pretende?! –levantó su torso con sus manos y volteó un poco la cabeza-

-¿Qué no es obvio? –le sonrió, mientras metía una mano en el blanco pantalón de Wufei y buscaba con ella el miembro del hermoso chico que había llegado hasta su habitación, encontrándolo y masajeándolo suavemente-

-Aaahhhhh... –gimió al sentir la suave, pero excitante caricia, la otra mano del Traize tomó sus pantalones y los dejó deslizar por sus piernas, para luego dirigirla y masajear su propio miembro, auto-excitándose al instante-

-Aaaahhhh... –gimió al comenzar con los movimientos de su propia mano en su hombría- Lo siento Wufei, mmm... me gustaría tener más tiempo para hacerte sentir adecuadamente pero... oooohhhh... –se interrumpió a si mismo- estamos bajo ataque... aaahhhh... tendrá que ser rápido. –masajeó con algo más de velocidad al oriental y este dejó escapar algo de su líquido junto con varios gemidos placenteros-

Con la viscosa sustancia lubricó sus dedos y los introdujo despacio uno por uno en ese joven cuerpo, moviéndolos suavemente dándole el mayor placer y el menor dolor a su nuevo amante. Cuando sintió que la entrada del chico estaba lo suficientemente dilatada, tomó su miembro y lo acercó a ella, empujó de apoco y entró sin dolor ni inconveniente en la estrecha entrada del oriental.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!... –gimió placenteramente Wufei a la invasión, tenía la cara toda sonrojada, era la primera vez que hacía realmente algo como eso y... lo estaba disfrutando mucho, ciertamente masturbarse no era lo mismo que tener sexo realmente-

El vaivén comenzó pronto, lento y suave, Wufei gemía a cada caricia que aquel desconocido le daba, pero se sentía a gusto con él adentro¿eso podría significar algo? Comenzó a mover sus caderas en busca de más contacto y su amante le dio en el gusto, ahora sus movimientos eran rápidos sin dejar de ser suaves, provocándole solo placer al cuerpo sumiso del chino, que apretaba fuertemente con sus manos los cojines que había en el sillón y movía sus caderas rítmicamente en busca de lo que el castaño le daba cada vez con más intensidad.

Una de las manos de este estaba sobre su miembro, acariciándolo y masajeándolo con vehemencia, lo hacía tan bien, era como una droga, enviciante, quería más, quería sentirlo más y más adentro, en su cabeza lo gritaba, gritaba por más, pero de sus labios solo salían gemidos y gritos de gozo, hasta que finalmente...

-¡¡OOOHHHH!!... Traize... –gimió roncamente y movió sus caderas para encontrar las de su amante y que entrara con más fuerza, tocando sus puntos más sensibles-

-Wufei... Aaaaahhhh... –Traize se había agachado, besaba y lamía la espalda, ahora, desnuda del chico que lo tenía vuelto loco, gimiendo en su oído- Aaaaahhh... sí... mmm...

-Traize... Traize... por favor... aaaahhhh... –suplicaba, Wufei se movió más rápido, Traize se sorprendió de esa reacción, pero sonrió complacido de ser deseado por tan maravillosa criatura-

Se enderezó de nuevo e impulsándose con todas sus fuerzas enterró su hombría en el cuerpo oriental, hasta que tocó la parte más sensible del chico que se vino inmediatamente, sus músculos se contrajeron haciendo que el castaño inundase su interior. Traize, el aristócrata, que lo había convertido en hombre finalmente, derramaba su semilla en un chico que apenas conocía, pero que lo había vuelto loco con tan solo mirarlo a los ojos.

Después de que ambos se corrieran, Traize salió despacio del joven cuerpo y se separó. Wufei volteó su cuerpo y lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios, sus rostros sonrojados y respiraciones agitadas.

-Nunca pensé... que hacerlo con un hombre... fuera tan bueno. –habló jadeante, Traize, abrochó su pantalón y le sonrió, se acercó a él y colocó una mano sobre el hombro del chico, susurrándole al oído-

-Y yo nunca pensé que hacerlo con un niño fuese tan excitante. –lo besó suavemente en los labios y se separaron, se agachó y tomó los pantalones blancos que estaban en los tobillos del chico, los subió y amarró con la banda negra que minutos antes le había quitado, le entregó su camiseta y su espada y volvió a besarlo- Espero que nos encontremos en otras circunstancias, -acarició fervientemente el trasero del chico quien se sonrojó- así tal vez te pueda hacer sentir lo que es hacer el amor y no solo lo que es tener sexo... –le susurró al tiempo que le daba una nalgada y lo hacía caminar-

Wufei se sorprendió y lo miró infantilmente.

-Ve, tu compañero debe estar esperándote. –Wufei solo asintió y corrió hacia el ventanal destruido por el cual había entrado pero a medio camino se detuvo-

-Traize... –se volteó tímidamente a verlo- ¿crees que... crees que nosotros...?

-¿Podamos volver a vernos? –trató de adivinar-

-No... bueno sí, pero... Si... la próxima vez... –estaba tan nervioso que no podía formular la pregunta-

-Wufei... –el castaño lo tomó por los hombros e hizo que lo mirase- una vez amantes siempre lo seremos. –le sonrió y Wufei sonrió de vuelta, realmente feliz de escuchar esas palabras. Traize lo besó por última vez y el chico salió corriendo-

-Por eso nunca lo mataste. –sentenció Duo atando los cabos sueltos, Wufei se sonrojó-

-Así que Traize es bueno en la cama¿eh? Mmm... tal vez deberíamos comprobarlo¿no crees Trowa? –le sugirió Heero con una media sonrisa, Trowa también sonrió a la idea-

-¿Tú crees? –ambos fueron goleados-

-ù.ú Ya déjense de esas babosadas. –dijo Duo con la mano en puño, Quatre asintió, los otros dos solo se sobaron el chipote que sus amantes les habían hecho-

-Bien... –Heero se frotó la adolorida cabeza- Quatre, me dejaste con curiosidad. ¿Con quién lo hiciste la primera vez? –preguntó curioso, todos en la habitación lo miraron ansiosos-

-Bueno, les cuento si tú nos cuentas, Heero. –propuso-

-¡¡¿QUÉ?!! O///o –se escandalizó, el rostro del Soldado Perfecto se volvió fuego- Errr... yo... creo que mejor no... –estaba muy nervioso sin nombrar a alguien más-

-Oh, vamos Hee-chan, cuéntanos¿sí? –rogó Duo tirándole del brazo- ¿O es que acaso eres virgen? O.o –dijo incrédulo-

- ¡¡Claro que no lo soy!!

-Ah que pena... –dijo desilusionado- Yo te podía haber ayudado. –le susurró sensualmente al oído haciendo circulitos en el pecho del 01 con su dedo índice, Heero se encendió más, por todos lados-

-Vamos Yui, cuéntanos. –Wufei insistió, Heero lo miró con desesperación y luego miró a Trowa, este permanecía serio y solo asintió levemente, Heero suspiró derrotado y asintió-

-¡¡¡SIII!!! –Duo lo abrazó del cuello- ¡Vamos a saber con quién se descargó por primera vez el chico de acero!

-¡¡DUO!! –Heero lo regañó y él solo se encogió de hombros-

-Perdón. –se disculpó infantilmente- Bien Quatre, ya puedes decirnos. –el árabe asintió y comenzó-

-Bien. –Quatre sonrió ante la pareja- Pero una vuelta más y les contamos¿cierto Heero? –este desvió la mirada sonrojado-

-Bien. –Wufei emocionado, toma la botella y la gira-

Gira...

Gira...

Gira...

Sigue girando...

Se detiene...

Continuara...

jajaj ahora si que si sufrannn jaj como vamos hasta ahora? interesante no?? bueno les hare un adelanto de lo que se viene despues... se sabra un pequeño secreto entre Duo y alguien mas ajjaa pero no les dire quien y tambien conoceemos un poco mas a nuestro encantador y "angelical" Q-chan (de angelical... AKI no tiene nada XD)

Quatre: O.o hey!! o///O xq dices esoo...

Akiko: jaja tu sabes xq... pequeña fierecilla XD jajaja

Quatre: no es justo que digas esos secretos de mi..

Akiko: pero tu mismo me los dijiste Q-chan T.T

Quatre: sii!! pero no para q se lo dijeras al mundo enterooo..

Akiko: ay yaa dejate de niñerias, asi talvez ya no te vean cm una debil niñita!!

Quatre: nñitaa!!.. -en eso llega trowa y lo abraza x detras-

Trowa: no importa.. seras mi niñitaa

Quatre: no soy niña y no soy de nadie!! -trowa le toca el trasero- aah..

Trowa: seguro no quieres serlo? ni siquiera mia?

Quatre: uuu... bueno talvez... -sonrisa pervert de ambos

Akiko: ai estos dos que no controlan nunca sus hormonas?? bueno serap hasta la proximaa, y ahora si que si necesito de su aporte ara poder continuarr adiosito!! besos a todos!


End file.
